Birth of the Grandpups
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: A mini series since New Couple, New Lives In short, Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly await the coming of their new grandpups! Note: Balto OCs are owned by their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 1: Prologue

Spring of 1929...

For as time went by, Balto and his family emerged from their family reunion with even more knowledge than before. It also helped that more time was spent with Clark and Marion, Ridge and his mate Galena, Amak and his mate Lily, Bethel and her mate Paxon, and their respective pups who are Balto's cousins. They all had fun for the next two weeks, and when they left, they made hope that they will see their extended families again.

"Dana, Dingo, how are you two doing?" Thunder asked.

"We're doing well, Thunder. How about you and Nunivat?" Asked Dana. Dingo took this time to greet his youngest sister with a soft nuzzle that she sweetly returned.

"Doing good as well. You know, its been a while since we saw Nate, Drake, and their uncle and grandmother."

"Very true." Thunder said. "I hope they've been having fun on their vacation from Nome. I'm sure they would be thrilled to learn about our family reunion we had."

"They will be happy to see us again." Dana said, while thinking of her sweet friend Nathan.

Likewise, Nunivat was thinking of her friend Drake, Nathan's brother. Dana, Dingo, Nunivat, and Thunder have grown to not only be close friends to the brothers, but also become father figures and mother figures to them, ever since they lost their parents when they were young pups. They treated the brothers to be like their own sons too. They wouldn't have to wait long though, for their return would be soon.

The next day...

Once again, Dingo, Nunivat, and their respective mates were hanging out near the border of town when they heard newcomers approaching them from the distance.

"Well, look who we have returning..." Dingo grinned.

"Dingo, Dana!"

"Nunivat, Thunder!"

The brothers ran over to their friends and embraced them.

"We've missed you!" Nathan said as he hugged Dana. She licked his face affectionately.

"We've missed you and your brother too, Nate!" Dana rubbed his head while Dingo came over to nuzzle him.

"Come here, our sweet Drake!" Nunivat yipped as she stretched her leg out to invite Drake for a hug.

"How have you been, Nunivat?" He greeted.

"We've been doing very well, Drake." Thunder replied, giving him a hug. "How was your trip with your family?"

"We had fun, Thunder." He replied. "We visited many cities in the lower 48 States."

"San Francisco, Seattle, Las Vegas... whew, felt like the hottest place in the world." Nate told.

"My my, I don't think I'll ever get to visit cities like those in my life." Dana replied, astonished. "I'm just content to be staying all the way up here in the cold and mighty arctic north."

"You have been very lucky to travel more of the country." Nunivat complimented. "Thunder temporarily moved down to Arizona, so he has more than an idea of what Las Vegas is like."

"True, but where I went wasn't even a big city in Arizona, not even Phoenix." Thunder said.

"We have so much to tell you and your brother about what we've been doing in your absence." Nunivat spoke.

Then, two more newcomers joined the scene.

"Ahh, Alyeska, Seward, welcome back to Nome!" Dingo greeted.

"Thank you, young Dingo." Alyeska greeted. "Don't mind that Seward and I were lagging behind. Don't mind that old me is slowing Seward down."

"Don't hold it against yourself, mom." Seward replied. "I'm happy to help you walk around. You may be getting old, but you're not too old yet."

"Hmph… not yet." She grinned.

"Oh, and who are these two pretty girls?" Dingo noticed two more newcomers joining them.

"Oh, that's right!" Drake spoke up. He and Nate joined their the females.

"Dingo, Dana, Nunivat, Thunder, I'd like you to meet our friends. This is my friend Elena." He referred to the light tan female.

"Here's my friend Chloe." Drake said. "We met up with them when we were at San Francisco."

"They have been our friends since we were pups. We were so excited to meet them again after such a long time."

"Awww, pleased to meet you two!" Dana complimented. "You look so adorable together!"

Elena and Chloe blushed. "Thank you. You are too kind." Elena spoke as Nate placed his paw on her back and Chloe leaned to the side to have Drake hold her. "Chloe and I are sisters, and its a pleasure to meet Nate and Drake's friends."

"Elena and I are actually from Alaska, but we only grew up knowing San Francisco. We're moving in, and this will be a great time to explore our Alaskan roots."

"Well, welcome to Nome! This is going to be a huge change from San Francisco, but I hope you'll enjoy your new home. Nate and his brother will help you both get familiar to your new hometown." Nunivat said.

"By the way, Elena and Chloe..." Nate started. "You do remember that this town is where the serum run of 1925 happened."

"Oh, that's right!" Elena yipped. "You said that the great Balto lives here!"

"When do we meet him?" Chloe asked.

"Why not start with a couple of their family members?" Drake offered. "Dingo and Nunivat are his son and daughter."

"Really? You are the descendants of the hero of Nome?" Elena and her sister stared in awe.

"You sure bet!" Dingo smiled. "I'm Balto's middle son, and my sister Nunivat is his youngest daughter."

"Dana is my brother's mate, and Thunder is mine, so they are his in-laws too." Nunivat explained.

"Wow..."

"Wait, if Mr. Dingo and Miss Nunivat are middle and youngest, does that mean there are more of you?"

"There sure are more of their siblings."

"Jenna!"

"Mom!"

"Jenna?" Chloe said. "You are their mother?"

"Yes indeed. Nate, Drake, Seward, Alyeska, welcome back from your trip." She smiled. "Balto is my mate, and Dingo and Nunivat have 4 more siblings: two more brothers, and two more sisters."

"And don't want to brag, but Jenna and I heard about two new and curious minds?" A grey figure joined in, with Jenna nuzzling him.

"Woah... you must be the hero of Nome, Balto!" Chloe greeted as she and her sister went over to greet him.

"Pleased to meet you both!" Balto replied. "I believe you two are Nate and Drake's friends Elena and Chloe."

"Yes, sir, we are."

"Is it true that Steele was the original leader of your team who got the team lost?"

"Is it true that you are a wolfdog and still braved a blizzard to find the medicine and bring it back and the team?"

"Slow down, girls." Balto chuckled wholeheartedly. "Yes, they are all true. But don't get too excited right now. You two and your friends and their grandma and uncle better rest from your long journey. You have plenty of time to learn more about myself and my family."

"In fact, we had a whole family reunion while you were gone. We would love to tell you all about it."

Please, do tell." Drake said.

As the group walked over to town, Dingo and Nunivat grinned with their respective mates. They are going to have a lot of fun catching up with their friends.

Keep in mind that more than just the family reunion will be a surprise left to be told...


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 2: Kodi x Dusty

Change... new life... both are coming up the horizon. Balto's 3 daughters Aleu, Saba, and Nunivat, as well as his in-laws Dusty, Yin, and Dana were all having experiencing some changes in their bodies, with mood swings being one of them.

However, it would be Kodi and Dusty who would get the life changing news first. Kodi and Dusty both cried and cheered in joy after Dusty went to the vet to be checked up and found out that she was pregnant! It was truly a blessing for this young couple, and they both slowly took in the realization that they would become parents soon. Kodi especially was taking extra time to process that he would become a father to his own pups.

Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly came over to greet the couple after hearing the news themselves.

"I'm so happy for you, Kodi!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Son, you've really made your mother and I proud." Balto smiled. "Jenna, our youngest son will become a father soon..."

"You became his father, now Kodi will become his own." Jenna smiled lovingly at both Balto and Kodi.

Kodi blushed. "Aww, mom, dad... thanks though. It's just... taking some time for me to know that I will become a father one of these days."

"Don't be too afraid, Kodi." Jenna comforted. "You'll make a great father." Jenna and Balto embraced their son.

"Lucky Kodi that he has more than just his parents to show their support for an expectant father." Max and Molly joined Kodi and nuzzled their son in-law, making Kodi blush even more.

"Look how far you've come in life, Kodi." Molly softly spoke. "You've overcame your disabilities with the help of your father, Max and I raised you on Balto and Jenna's behalf, and you've become a sled dog, leading to becoming our son in-law..."

"We couldn't be any prouder of you." Max added, patting Kodi on the back. They then turned to their daughter who stood with them.

"Of course, we musn't forget that our baby daughter is becoming a mother soon." Max said as he turned to nuzzle Dusty deeply, holding back tears.

"I'm so happy, mom and dad... a bit nervous, but so happy." She replied.

"You have your father and I, and Kodi at your side through it all." Molly comforted.

After embracing her parents, Dusty came over to embrace Kodi as well, nuzzling him under his chin.

"You ready to become a father one of these days?" She asked.

Kodi smiled. "We may not yet know how to be parents, but we'll learn and raise our pups together." Kodi replied, returning her nuzzle, earning his parents and parent in-laws their approval.

After some time of waiting it out, Dusty finally gave birth to her pups one morning. Kodi strongly stayed with her, taking in the moment that his own pups are born.

"You finally did it, Dusty..." Kodi softly nuzzled his mate near the cheek.

"Stay here, Kodi…" Dusty spoke.

"I won't leave you, my love."

After comforting and reassuring each other with their presence and touch, they gave a moment to gaze on their newborns.

"Kodi, they are so beautiful... a litter of four..." She spoke.

"Just like you." He soothed. "Welcome to your new hometown of Nome, little ones."

For a while, the new parents admired their pups and thought over names for them. All the while, Kodi did his best to sooth Dusty after all the pain she endured when she gave birth to them.

Later, Balto and Jenna joined Max and Molly to check up on their son and his mate.

"Mom, Dad! Max, Molly! You all came at the right time."

He lead them to Dusty, who was lying down softly on her bed.

"Dusty, how's our baby girl doing?" Molly softly rushed to her daughter's aid.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm feeling tired, but it was all worth it at the end." She replied.

Kodi and Dusty's parents took a few moments to observe the newborn pups.

"Congratulations on being grandparents." Kodi timidly smiled.

"And congrats on become a father, and for Dusty becoming a mother." Balto affectionately rubbed Kodi's head with his paw. "Your pups look so wonderful."

"What are there names?" Jenna asked.

Kodi glanced at Dusty before she nodded for him to continue.

The oldest pup is the brown male that we decided to name: Koda."

"Next oldest is the female that looks like me." Dusty added. "Her name is Tenana."

"Followed by the red female Allina."

"And followed by the youngest male... Ryan." Dusty finished.

"Koda, Tenana, Allina, and Ryan..." Max took the names in. _Max, you're a grandfather now. Molly is a grandmother now as well... and our baby girl is a mother now..._

Max couldn't hold in the tears any longer. He came over to Dusty's side and deeply nuzzled her near the cheek. "I'm so proud of you and Kodi. Congrats so much, Dusty."

"Awww, dad. It's alright." Dusty allowed her father to let his feelings all out before licking the tears from his face and comforting him. "Thank you so much. I look forward to raising my pups with Kodi."

As Max and Dusty comforted each other, Balto, Jenna, and Molly joined Kodi.

"The moment has finally come." Balto spoke.

"We are honored to be their grandfather and grandmothers." Jenna said.

"We will help you and Dusty raise little Koda, Tenana, Allina, and Ryan any way we can." Dusty promised.

"You are all welcome to help puppysit them anytime." Kodi assured. "Dusty and I welcome all the help we can get."

Balto and Jenna also took time to congratulate Dusty before Balto returned to accompany his son.

"And to think that Aleu and Kenai became mates before Dusty and I did..." Kodi thought.

"They may have became a couple first, but you and Dusty have beat them in starting your family." Balto grinned. "But no worries, I have a hunch that your siblings and their mates will have their times as parents coming up real soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 3: Aleu x Kenai

Not too long after Aleu's brother Kodi and his mate Dusty found out the news that they were expectant parents, Aleu wouldn't have to wait too long for her time.

Her parents and mate Kenai awaited her word from the Vet.. after she gave the news, the four exploded with joy. Already, Aleu was the second of Balto and Jenna's pups to receive news of being expectant parents. While Kenai was the most anxious awaiting Aleu (leading Balto with a slight edge), Balto was the most emotional and proud, considering his bond with his baby daughter.

After some time passed, then came the night after Kodi and Dusty became parents. Expecting that Aleu would give birth to her pups sometime soon, Balto wanted to be there for his daughter.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with Mom?" Aleu questioned.

Balto looked back at his mate. "As much as I want to be with your mother, I want to also be there for you when your pups arrive." Balto replied. "I wasn't there with your mother when she gave birth to you and your siblings, Aleu. I want to be there when you and Kenai become parents."

"I understand." Jenna softly nuzzled her mate. "You can go and stay home with Aleu and Kenai."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, Jenna." Balto said.

"No, no, I understand completely." Jenna reassured him.

"I'll come get you when our next litter of grandpups arrives... whenever they do." Balto said.

Aleu glanced over to Kenai and he nodded. They couldn't reject him wanting to be here for them, especially that the three of them live together at the old boat.

"Whether the pups come tomorrow or the next day... or the next day... or the next day or the next day or the next day..." Aleu giggled. "... one thing's for sure: the boat is going to have even more occupants."

"Add your uncle Boris to that list. Don't forget him too." Balto grinned.

The next day...

"BALTO! BORIS! WAKE UP!"

Kenai's sudden cry surprised the pair.

"What? What is it? What?" Balto and Boris panicked.

They then heard Aleu crying in pain.

"Boychick, it's happening..." Boris said.

"Aleu…"

Balto and Boris joined Aleu and Kenai, as her mate did the best he can to comfort and support her.

"Aleu, hang in there." Balto worryingly licked her cheek. "I'm here for you. Your Uncle Boris is here too."

"Papa, Kenai, Uncle Boris..." Aleu groaned, feeling weak.

"Oh my. Was this really what Jenna went through that morning?" Boris wondered, biting on his feathered wing in anxiety.

Before they knew it, Aleu laid down with four wolf/wolfdog pups next to her, softly yipping their first voices. Aleu was exhausted from the pain of giving birth to four pups. As Kenai nuzzled her in comfort, the two of them knew that all the pain she was going through was over. In the end, it was all worth it.

"Aleu… they are beautiful." Kenai said in awe. He observed the pups taking their first crawls near their mama. "Aleu… I love you so much." Out of joy, Kenai nuzzled Aleu deeply and sweetly.

"Thank you, Kenai. They are already wonderful... just like you have been for all the times I've known you." She returned his nuzzle.

Balto took his turn to greet his new grandpups, while being held by the shoulders by Boris. They were magnificent. Not since Aleu and her siblings' births did he feel so much happiness and pride. He was able to relive it yesterday with meeting Kodi's pups. Now, here's round 2.

Before he could speak, his eyes widened with realization. "Aleu… your mother... I have to get her!"

"Go, boychick! Go! Shoo! I'll stand in for you!"

"Go papa." Aleu urged, and so Balto complied. With so much excitement and urgency, Balto bolted to Jenna's home.

"Jenna! Jenna!"

Quickly, she appeared from behind the house.

"Balto, so urgent already?"

"Jenna! The stork has landed? Remember that from 3 years ago?"

It took a moment to comprehend...

"Aleu? It happened?!"

"Yes! Come on, Jen!"

"Coming!"

The couple made their way back to the boat. Jenna gasped in awe to see Aleu surrounded by her mate, uncle, and four newborns.

"Aleu… you and Kenai are parents now..."

She walked over to Aleu and nuzzled her face.

"Thanks for coming, mama."

"We're all here for you, sweetheart. Congratulations."

She shared a proud motherly moment with her daughter and extended her praise to Kenai and greeted Boris. She and Balto then admired the grandpups.

"They are so gorgeous and sweet..." Jenna spoke.

"They truly are, Jen-"

Balto's heart stopped. He slowly circled around to Aleu's other side as a sight he had not seen since the family reunion smashed his eyeballs.

"Papa?"

"Balto?"

"Aleu… is one of your pups... pure white?" Balto stared in disbelief.

"Yes, one is." Aleu replied. Balto then took a closer look at her pups, taking the most interest in the white furred one.

"Aleu, each of your pups are wonderful... but I never thought that... I would have a grandpup like-"

"It's because of Grandma Aniu, isn't it? And Uncle Eyak and Aunt Juneau too..." She surmised.

"Yes... it is..." Balto was being overwhelmed with emotions to seeing a pure white pup. He was already trembling and tearing up with joy and happiness.

"There there, papa. It's alright." Aleu licked the tears from his face and cheek and did all she could to console her beloved father as he even began weeping with joy.

Even Jenna began tearing up just to see how touched Balto is and how their daughter is comforting her. Likewise, Kenai and Boris, comforted her as well. After a few long moments, Balto circled back around again and nuzzled Aleu so dearly and sweetly, still tearing up.

"I'm so proud of you, Aleu. Congratulations on you and Kenai's new puppies."

"Thank you too, papa... for being here with me."

Jenna, Boris, and Kenai came over to comfort Balto as well.

"Have you thought of names for them?" He asked.

"Let's see..." Kenai thought for a moment. "If I may begin, let's name the eldest female who takes after Aleu… Tundra. And her the oldest of her younger brothers... the one that takes after me... Akiak."

"The youngest male that kinda looks like you, papa, and maybe a little bit of Nava... I name him.. Denahi. Last but not least... I think our youngest daughter is going who papa is going to be most fond of." Everyone chuckled and giggled in amusement, with Balto chuckling partially out of embarrassment.

"The youngest female is... Naia."

"Naia…" Balto took in. "Tundra, Akiak, Denahi, and Naia…"

"Four strong and wonderful names for Four strong and wonderful newborns." Jenna complimented.

"Balto, Jenna... and Boris..." Kenai spoke. "The three of you, please feel welcomed to help Aleu and I raise our pups and puppysit them whenever you can."

"We will be honored." Boris spoke, earning nods of approval and agreement from Balto and Jenna, with Jenna holding Balto by the shoulders to help ease him from another emotional breakdown.

_Two down and four more to go. Already after Kodi, Aleu takes her turn at becoming a parent. Balto, add four more grandpups to our list. By the rate this is going, I would be truly surprised if the rest of Kodi and Aleu's siblings become parents day after day..._


	4. Chapter 4

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 4: Saba x Josh

After Kodi and Aleu, the next couple who would become expectant parents is a bit of a different case. This next couple had a more convenient approach to the news, as they both worked at the Vet, who happens to also be their owner.

Saba and Josh. After Saba had her checkup practically at work, the couple celebrated the news of her being pregnant. Naturally, Saba was able to celebrate the occasion with her beloved parents. Josh too wished that his parents could be here to hear the news, but Saba assured him that they would be proud of him if they were here in Nome with him. On the other paw, it did come to mind that when Saba eventually gives birth to their pups, Josh would have to cover for her while when it came time for her to take care of their pups. Luckily, Josh was willing to step up when the time would come down the road.

The couple continued with work as usual until Saba took the coming of their pups as her much needed break. It was a painful time physically for her, but she had Josh to stay with her through it all. It was over in a blink of an eye.

"It's alright, Saba. Relax. I'm here for you. I'm here for you." Josh assured, nuzzling her to help ease her worries.

Saba softly panted and trembled in weakness. Giving birth to pups took so much energy from her that there were times that she thought she would pass out. Luckily, it didn't come to that.

"Josh... Our pups... we have a litter of twins..."

"You did it, Saba. You did it, love." He replied. Josh sweetly licked the tears forming in her eyes and deeply nuzzled her as they took in the sight of their two new pups.

"We are mother and father at last." Josh spoke softly. He watched as Saba softly licked the bodies of her newborns as her first act as a mother (besides bringing them into the world).

"One boy and one girl. Both look so beautiful." Saba complimented. "Thank you so much, Josh. I love you. I wouldn't have these two joys if it weren't for you."

"I love you too, Saba. You mean the whole world to me. I wouldn't have the little ones as my new son and daughter if it weren't for you either."

They silently admired their newborns and privately thought up possible names for them in the meantime. As they did so, an older grey and red figures walked into the room.

"Mom, dad..."

"Balto, Jenna, welcome. You both came just in time." Josh greeted.

"We're here, Saba sweetie." Jenna greeted.

"Kodi and Aleu are now parents, and we were there for them when they welcomed their newborns. We won't stop with you either." Balto softly added. He and his mate licked and nuzzled their middle daughter, and she reciprocated their affection.

"They look so beautiful." Jenna complimented. "Oh! Look at the female with the pink face and underbelly!" Jenna nearly squealed.

"I never seen any pup like her before." Balto smiled. Saba and Josh allowed Balto to carefully sniff the pups.

"I have an idea for the older male pup's name." Saba spoke.

"Please, have the first honor." Josh beckoned.

"Our son... how about... Lakota."

"Oh? Lakota?" Josh asked.

"Yes. Lakota."

"No offense, my love... but the name doesn't quite fit. He doesn't look like a Lakota... but to be fair, I think you're getting to something."

"Hmmm... I think you're right... Lakota... Lakota..." She thought hard for the next few moments.

"Oh! How about... Dakotah? It rhymes." Saba proposed.

"Dakotah… I like it." Josh licked her cheek. "Strong name for our little boy."

Balto and Jenna nodded in approval.

"How about you, Josh? Thought about a name for the girl?" Saba asked.

"Hmm..." He thought. "I got it... Arizona."

"Arizona?" Balto asked.

"Nope, kidding!" Josh chuckled. Everyone played along.

"Oh har har." Saba teased.

"But to be serious though, our girl looks so beautiful and so sweet with her pink face and underbelly... she deserves a name that its... cute. Cute and sweet."

"Like, Rose?" Saba suggested.

"Or Holly, or Sierra, or..." As he brainstormed names, he looked around the room and then a thought hit him.

"Alaska... That's it! Dakotah, and our little girl, his little sister: Alaska, named after the great northern US territory we live in right now."

"Wise and thoughtful choice." Jenna complimented.

"As well as insightful." Balto added.

"Then Dakotah and Alaska it is, then." Saba agreed. She softly leaned down and whispered near her newborns.

"Dakotah, Alaska, welcome to Nome. Your mama lives you very much. Rest easy, and say hi to your papa, and grandma, and grandpa."

As if understanding their mama's voice, little Dakotah and Alaska cried and squealed softly.

"Awwww..." Jenna mused, leaning against and on Balto's shoulder. Balto leaned over to meet her head, and Josh held Saba by the shoulder as he licked and nuzzled her head.

"Saba, you take it easy for a while. You deserve the rest after working day after day, and going through puppy birth. I'll do whatever it takes to cover your work for a while until you recover." He said.

"Thank you so much, Josh." She replied, and both of them went back to admiring their pups.

_If only mom and dad were here... as well as my sisters. I hope to introduce Saba, Dakotah, and Alaska to them one day. I know Saba's parents already. Dakotah and Alaska will get to know their maternal grandparents. One day, I want them to be introduced to my side of the family. Until then, it's time to step up my responsibilities. First as a friend, then a mate, now a father..._


	5. Chapter 5

What Could Have Been

Chapter 5: What Now?

Balto woke up among his siblings the next morning. Conversations he had between his brothers and sisters last night and the previous day rang through his head. What also especially ate at him was the threat that Steele made against him... and to an extent, his siblings.

"You know that this isn't over, wolfdog!" Steele growled. "This... means... WAR."

Balto was afraid and concerned. Now Steele and his cronies will be coming not only after him more, but now he has Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora in their crosshairs. He knows that they are more than willing to stand at his side and defend him, but Balto still couldn't help but to be worried for their well being... all because of him.

Balto thought over this for a while, and got up from his sister Aurora's embrace. Slowly, the rest of the occupants of the boat woke up. This day was going to be a little different from the others. This time, Balto was going to take a day of rest from visiting town. The brothers and sisters decided that they would take a walk across the beach together, partly in hopes of putting Balto at ease for a while.

However, just as they were going to start, they heard a voice cry out for one of them.

"Balto!"

The grey wolfdog turned to see a red female husky wearing an orange bandana run to him.

"Jenna?"

"Balto..."

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" He asked. Jenna stopped and walked up to him.

"Balto... Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what happened to you yesterday. Max and Molly told me Steele and his cronies ran into you... or you to them."

"I'm alright, Jenna. Luckily, not only that Max and Molly came to my aid, but Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora came to mine as well.

"We assure you that Balto is doing better now." Eyak told Jenna.

"We're just... taking a break from town today." Aurora added.

"Balto... I'm so sorry." Jenna sympathetically said and suddenly hugged Balto. He was caught off guard by her friendly gesture, but did not do anything to pull her away.

"I'm so sorry, Balto. I... I should have been there to help you." Jenna said.

"I'm afraid there would have been little you could do to help, Jenna. Besides, no matter how much you criticized Steele in the past, he just brushes them off. He's ignoring you." Balto said.

"I know. It frustrates me. Not even I could truly knock some more sense into him." Jenna said. She held on to him tighter before letting go of him. She turned to face Juneau.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Juneau glanced at her younger brother and sister for a moment before turning back to Jenna.

"I suggest going back to your owners, Jenna. They may be needing you today. Otherwise, you are welcome to join us. However, we won't be doing much here. We do appreciate your support for us, as well as for Balto." Juneau said.

"Jenna, have you seen Max and Molly today?" Balto asked.

"I have, but I wasn't able to talk to them. I did overhear Max having an almost, shouting argument with his sister, and having him and Molly step out in frustration... otherwise, I haven't gotten to be with them. After I saw them, I came coming back to you here. From the sounds of it, it seemed that Max, Molly, and his sister were having a heated argument about Steele... and you..."

Earlier this morning...

"I can't believe... I STILL can't believe, that you, let alone Molly, actually side with that wolfdog and defend him!" A brown female husky exclaimed in disgust.

"Hey! That "wolfdog" has a name. It's Balto!" Molly replied sternly.

"Whatever! I can't believe you would associate with such a wild and dangerous fleabag!" She retorted. Her name: Audrey.

"You know what's truly unbelievable? Like most everyone else in town, YOU can't, or you REFUSE, to treat Balto with respect, just because he's half wolf!" Her brother, Max replied.

"Why should I? Why should anyone? Wolves are dangerous and vicious! Uncivilized! Balto is one of them! You'll be sorry when he lashes out at us, especially when he does so to you two!"

If being half wolf made Balto so "dangerous" and "uncivilized", he should have attacked Molly and I ahead of time. But he DIDN'T! How can you refute that?" Max replied.

"Because that Balto is soft! He's too weak to stand up against a truly handsome guy like Steele." Audrey replied. "Steele is who everyone looks up to! Balto is just a mutt!"

In response, Max made a fake gag to voice his disgust. "So compassion and friendliness makes one weak? Do you hear yourself, Audrey?" Max retorted. "Are you going to now claim that mom and dad were weak just by loving and raising us?"

"What do mom and dad have to do with this?" Audrey argued. "They are not here!

"Mom and Dad, taught both of us to treat everyone we meet with respect before truly judging them. Molly's parents taught her and her siblings the same thing, and you know what else? Her parents and ours were teammates! Maybe they still are, despite them moving away from Nome, and also considering that their lead dog Beringo disappeared years ago."

As Audrey opened her muzzle to protest...

"And my point is, you're not following what mom and dad taught us about treating others."

"They did not say anything about treating wolves the same! Wolves are different!" Audrey argued.

"Yet, wolves are our cousins." Molly reminded.

"And mom and dad didn't say you COULDN'T treat wolves the same either!" Max retorted. "And another thing... don't you ever say anything to even suggest that Steele is anyway better than Balto! Balto may be half wolf. He may be a so-called "mutt", but if you only took time to get to know Balto just as Molly, Jenna, and I have, you would realize how such a humble guy he is. He's basically a dog with wolf features, and you can't even treat him as if he is a purebred dog! You can't even look at him for his dog side, at least! What if Balto was still a wolfdog, but took his looks after huskies like us? Don't tell me you're still not going to treat him in a civilized manner just because... his wolf side might take over him..." Max argued thoroughly, speaking in a mocking tone for the last remark of his last sentence. Audrey huffed in disgust, but struggled to find any more words to dispute him.

Max shook and bellowed in frustration, taking a few steps towards his younger sister. Fearing a physical lashing out, Molly tried to put her paw on Max's shoulder to stop him. Max immediately swatted Molly's paw from his shoulder and scowled at Audrey.

"YOU ARE SO HOPELESS, AUDREY! YOU CLAIM THAT BALTO IS LIKE ALL OTHER WOLVES WE HEAR IN HORROR STORIES? I BEG TO DIFFER! YOU ARE JUST LIKE MOST EVERYONE ELSE WHO LOOKS UP TO STEELE!" Max was fuming in rage and anger, as well as frustration. He was so tempted to unleash his wrath and fury on Audrey for her blind perspective. But how could he, no matter how much he wanted to? She was his own sister. To prevent himself from losing his cool any further, he began to walk away from Audrey.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Audrey demanded. Even Molly was caught off guard by her friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"Like you care." Max retorted. "Like I said, you're absolutely hopeless! You are falling for Steele the same way most everyone else is! Steele may be a handsome looking guy, but he's the one who is a mutt inside... a complete opposite with Balto! Steele uses his looks and status to charm everyone to his adoring side! Balto is dangerous and uncivilized because he's half wolf? Perhaps Steele is the one who's uncivilized, hidden under his charming looks! And if you admire Steele so much, why not go and ask him out already?!" Audrey made an insulted look on her face.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't even dare to give the excuse that Steele is after Jenna. She's not buying Steele's antics. Jenna wants nothing to do with Steele! So go ahead and pursue Steele! He's home free, and open to the highest bidder. BE that higher bidder!" Max scolded and insulted Audrey, and left her.

"Max!" Molly cried out for her friend. She turned to face Audrey furiously. "You better think hard on what Max and I told you. And you better apologize to Max. You will regret your words you said about Steele and Balto. It may not be tomorrow, it may not be next week, next month, or next year... but you WILL regret your words, Audrey. I guarantee it." Molly warned. She went out to catch up to her friend.

"Max! Wait!" Molly cried out.

"Molly, you better not talk to me today. I might turn on you." Max warned. Molly was shocked at Max's demeanor.

"No you won't, Max. I'm your friend, as you are mine." She gently reassured him. "I'll stay with you." She said.

"Fine, but I wouldn't recommend it. I'm not in the mood right now." He calmly replied. The two friends walked off across town, with Jenna witnessing their event. She was worried over them, but also felt much more worry over her wolfdog friend. Feeling a sense of urgency, She turned and headed towards a familiar abandoned boat at the beach outside town...

"I'm... I'm speechless." Balto responded.

"Max and Molly are having their own troubles." Jenna replied.

"Change does not come from just one person alone." Juneau advised. "But, change does start with one person."

Balto pondered over his sister's remark of wisdom for a moment.

"Anyways, you're right, Juneau. I would like to stay, but Rosy and he parents may need me." She turned to Balto. "I'm so sorry, Balto. I'll catch you later."

"Aright." Balto said timidly. "I'll see you later."

With this, Balto watched as Jenna headed back to town.

Later at night...

Balto found himself pondering in silence at the shore of the beach in front of the boat. Eyak and Aurora were sleeping, but he kept up. He wasn't going to be alone though.

"Balto? You're still up?" Juneau inquired as she approached him. He was sitting down, hanging his head.

"I can't sleep, sis. I have to much on my mind." He softly replied.

"Let me help you, little brother." Juneau said in a sweet and loving, sisterly tone. She approached him from the side, and licked and nuzzled Balto's cheek. Balto turned to face her, and she licked and nuzzled his face and forehead before she sat down in front of him, lifting his head with her paw under his chin to face her. She gave Balto a worried look on her face.

"Sis..." Balto started. "I'm so worried. I'm so afraid. I know that you and our brother and sister insist helping me during my troubles as an outcast, but I'm still afraid."

"Afraid about what?" She asked, stroking his head with her paw.

"I'm afraid that you and our brother and sister will be hurt. Or worse..." Balto explained. "... all because of me. If I had my way, I'd leave you, Eyak, and Aurora out of this. But since that is not the case, I want you all to be prepared."

"Balto, we are prepared." Juneau assured him.

"REALLY prepared." Balto added. "I don't want my troubles to make you realize that you three aren't prepared as much as you think." Balto hung his head and began to tremble. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you three."

"No, no..." Juneau replied as she nuzzled Balto to comfort him. "You shouldn't bear everyone else's well being on your shoulders. I know you mean well, but you shouldn't take everyone's well being into your paws." She paused for a moment. "Okay, say that, if anything happens to Jenna, Max, or Molly, that would be on you. But, if anything happens to Eyak, Aurora, and especially you... that would be on me. After all, I'm the eldest of the four of us. All the responsibility and burdens are on my shoulders."

She compassionately leaned her nose and forehead against Balto's. "Don't take so much burden and responsibility on yourself. I should take all that responsibility. Heck, even Boris has the pressure on him, considering that he has been taking care of you long before our brother, sister, and I reunited with you. He's even taking care of a couple of polar bears in addition to you." Juneau said. "Don't take all the pressure on yourself. We're her help you. Max, Molly, and Jenna, could have all abandoned and turn against you to avoid the criticism of defending you, but they didn't. They still stick up for you against Steele and his cronies. Let them help you out, just as we are here for you as well."

After a moment, Balto looked up to gaze at Juneau's worried, yet compassionate eyes. She gently rubbed her nose against his to show her devotion to him. Balto trembled some more, and leaned against Juneau for a hug. She gently and warmly wrapped her paws around him to hold him, as Blato clung tightly to her.

"It's alright, Balto. I love you. Remember, you're not weak. You are a sweet, handsome, and wise wolfdog, despite your youth." She reminded.

"I love you too, Juneau. I'm so glad to have you here with me right now." Balto embraced her tighter, not wanting to let go. Juenau comforted Balto as she stroked his back with her fur and rubbed her cheek against his fur on the side of his head and neck.

"It's alright, Balto. You have no worries. I will never leave your side. Eyak and Aurora will never abandon you, either. We will help Boris, Jenna, Max, and Molly defend you. You are our brother. We are family, and we stick to together."

Brother and sister embraced each other for a while longer, and once they parted, Balto nuzzled into Juneau's chest for solace. She licked and nuzzled Balto's head and face to comfort him, and Balto nuzzled her in return.

Then, Balto walked forward, closer to the shore of the beach, and stared hard at the water. He could see his own reflection in the water, yet, it he saw not so much of himself, but of a wolf, even as a half breed. A scruffy mutt who's been unsuccessfully seeking acceptance in a town of humans and dogs. He sighed in sorrow.

"Juneau, who am I? Where do I belong? I've always been rejected just because of my wolf looks, even if I have some husky blood in me." Juneau was caught off guard by his thoughts.

"Balto?"

"I've been told that I don't belong in a dog town because of my wolf side, nor would I ever belong in a wolf pack because of my dog side. So, where do I belong? Who am I?"

Juneau gently wrapped her leg around her brother and held him by the shoulder. "Balto, you are my brother, my sweet and handsome little brother. You are a wonderful friend to Max, Molly, Boris, Muk, Luk, and most of all, Jenna. Have faith in yourself. Being half wolf doesn't make you weak." She continued to hold Balto in a comforting manner. "I love you. Eyak and Aurora loves you. I don't care if I have to beat your head with this over and over again: you are strong and wise despite your youth. You are not weak and helpless just because you're younger than I, or our brother and sister." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Think, if mom and dad were here right now, I'm sure they would say the same to you. Mom especially, would say the same to you, knowing that you two were closest."

"Mom... dad..." Balto repeated solemnly. Then, his eyes widened as a thought came to his mind, and turned to face his elder sister.

"Juneau, mom... and I guess, dad... didn't abandon us, right? Mom didn't abandon us... right?" He asked.

She placed her paw around Balto's shoulder. "No, brother. Mom and dad love us with all their hearts. They would never abandon us. Mom would never abandon you. You are her baby."

"What happened to them? I have little memories of you, Eyak, and Aurora, and I don't remember how we were separated. I don't remember dad anymore either." Balto looked down in sorrow and guilt.

"It's alright, Balto. Trust me, I'll share our story tomorrow. For now, we should get rest." She advised. Balto relented, and Juneau accompanied her brother to join their siblings for sleep. Balto and Juneau lovingly embraced each other, with Balto resting his head on Juneau's front paws.

"I promise, Balto, none of us will abandon you. We love you and will defend you against Steele and the town. I personally do this for mom and dad..." She softly brushed her muzzle against Balto's head as he slept. She then laid down her head on his neck, and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 6: Yukon x Yin

Kodi, Aleu, Saba, Dingo. They have become parents one after the other. On this day, it is no different for the oldest brother Yukon.

Like his siblings, Yukon and Yin would celebrate happily after receiving news that new puppies are on the way. With Yang ready at their side, the trio waited until The eventual arrival of the newborn. One day would be that day.

"Ohh…." Yin groaned. "Yukon... Yang..."

"Yin, it's alright. I'm here." Yukon hurried to his mate's side, licking her by the cheek. Yang also came to her side to cuddle.

"I'm here too, little sis. Everything will be alright."

"It hurts, Yang."

"Just hang in there, sis. Do it for Yukon. Do it for your pups."

"I'm scared."

"You're not alone. I'm afraid too. I worry for you, but the pups are coming soon. I promise." Yukon assured.

After what felt like hours, Yin finally delivered. As she panted and trembled weakly, a litter of three crawled before her.

"You did it, Yin." Yukon comforted.

"Congrats, sis." Yang added. "You and Yukon are parents now."

"Thank you, big brother." She licked him near the muzzle. "You are also an uncle now."

"Indeed I am." He said proudly, nuzzling her near the top of her head. "I am honored to be their uncle."

"Two older daughters and one younger son..." He observed. "They are so precious."

"Welcome, little ones." Yin said softly. "Your papa Yukon, your mama Yin, and uncle Yang are all happy you are here."

For a while, the new parents and uncle adored the newborns and thought of names for the triplets. Soon, Balto and Jenna would come in and greet the parents and uncle.

"Congrats on your new pups, son." Balto placed his paws on his son's shoulder.

"It's a wonderful feeling, dad." He replied. "Is this what you felt when mom gave birth to my siblings and I?"

"It took a moment for me to take in the feeling, but yes, it was." He replied.

"I can see that you will be a gentle father, Yukon." Jenna added. "You are so gentle and sweet to Yin, and you will be the same to your pups."

"I have faith in Yukon." Yin added.

Jenna came over to join Yin and her brother and placed her paw on Yang's shoulder.

"We are happy for you and your sister, Yang. Congrats."

"Thank you, Jenna. I'm proud to help my sister and Yukon by being their pups' uncle.

"You and Balto can come closer to see Kiana, Amber, and Nero."

"Oh? Those are their names?" She asked.

"You sure bet, mom. You too, dad." He replied.

Balto and Jenna came over to take a closer look at their new grandpups.

"Kiana, the grey one, is the eldest. Amber follows up, then the youngest is Nero, the black furred." Yin said.

"They are wonderful." Jenna complimented.

"May we stay for a while?" Balto asked.

"Of course you can, Balto." Yang replied and glanced at Yukon and Yin for approval.

"Please, by all means." Yin added.

"Stay as long as you want." Yukon confirmed.

This was a proud moment for Yukon. He had come a long way from saving a puppyhood friend, bonding with her and her brother, going through emotional turmoil after his friends left town and Aleu ran away... all for his sister and friends to come back, falling in love with Yin, and now becoming a father with her has his pups' mother... and Yang as their uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

Birth of the Grandpups

Chapter 7: Nunivat x Thunder

This was it. Nunivat would be the last of her siblings to receive her pups.

It was very emotional for Nunivat not only to receive news of being pregnant with her and Thunder's pups, but also when it came time for the puppies to enter the world. Being the sweet female she is as well as being the youngest of her siblings, she was nervous when it came to giving birth, but her strong mate Thunder would comfort his gentle mate through it all. Even better was that Drake, his brother, and their friends would offer extra assistance.

She rejoiced after giving birth at last to her five pups. She was even tearing up when she saw them crawl before her.

"Thunder... they are... so beautiful."

Thunder licked her tears and nuzzled hear near the cheek. "They are, my love. Our pups are finally born. 2 males and 3 females.

"Nunivat, Thunder, congrats on becoming parents." Drake happily nuzzled his friends, who have also served as father and mother figures to him.

"Thank you for being here for us, sweetheart." Nunivat gently licked and nuzzled Drake on the cheek and face.

"Your pups are very adorable." Chloe added.

"They are very unique." Nathan added.

"The gold and yellow one that looks like Thunder but has red ears... he catches our eyes." Elena added as well.

After Nunivat and her mate allowed their young friends their turns to adore the newborns, she and Thunder thought of names for them.

"Thunder, how would you like our eldest pup to be named... Nova?"

"I like that name." He replied. Upon closer inspection, something caught his eye.

"Wait, does little Nova have... his own scar?"

"It appears so, my dear." Nunivat replied sweetly.

"Must be a birthmark of some sort." Nathan commented.

"Looks like Nova really is your son." Drake mused, earning an affectionate head rub from Thunder.

"The female born after him... she looks just like my mother Jenna." Nunivat commented. "I name her... Rose."

"Rose... A perfect name for Jenna Jr." Thunder joked, earning giggles and chuckles from the group. "Seriously though, Rose is perfect." This comment earned a lick on the cheek from Nunivat.

"Aurona…. that's the name for the middle female." Nunivat further commented.

"And if our eldest pup is named Nova... then have his youngest brother compliment his name... Phoenix."

"Oooooooo." Drake and his companies spoke in awe.

"If they like it, then I do as well." Nunivat complimented.

"And last but not least... the youngest female of them all: Holly." Thunder added.

"Wonderful names." Drake said.

Afterwards, Balto and Jenna joined them. They greeted their daughter and son in-law, and Nunivat told her parents the names of their newborn pups.

"They are so adorable, baby." Jenna nuzzled her youngest daughter. "I'm honored to have a granddaughter who takes after me, just as much as you and your middle sister takes after me as well.

"Thanks, mom." Nunivat smiled.

"This is it, I suppose." Balto said. "Daughter, you have the last grandpups for your mother and I."

"How many grandpups do we have, Balto?" Jenna asked.

Balto thought for a moment. "21. 21 grandpups."

"Your family just got a whole lot larger." Nate told him.

"You're correct." Balto replied, placing his paw around Nate's back and shoulder.

"Drake, you and your brother and friends are still open to help look after our pups." Thunder told him.

"We are still honored." Drake replied.

As the group adored the newborn pups, Chloe and Drake hugged each other. Same with Elena and Nate. Balto could only think that he went from orphan and outcast to a hero and mate. With Jenna, he started a family that would grow to 6 pups, who would therefore bring Balto and Jenna a total of 21 grandpups. He kept thinking on how his bloodline has a bright future ahead, no matter what else life throws at them.


End file.
